


Go Ask Alice

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: Written for Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo on tumblr in March
Darcy finds herself pulled through a portal by a tall, dark, handsome, and somewhat unstable would-be-thief to a strange new land where things are rarely what they seem.
(I suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I have a serious love/hate relationship with Once Upon a Time. I might not still be watching it, except I can’t quite let go of something that has even the tiniest of possibilities of having Sebastian Stan show up. It’s pretty much a disease at this point, like I’ve been taking hostage... but I had fun with this one, regardless.
> 
> originally posted on tumblr- 3/15/16

"What the hell, dude!" Darcy shouted, as she stumbled over a large, gnarled tree root and fell face first into the dirt. When she lifted her head it became abundantly clear that she wasn't in Kansas or the tower anymore. "Uh... Did you just drag me through a portal?"

There was an unhappy grunt from above her and she felt hands on her arm, lifting, dragging her really, to her feet, much as they'd dragged her through the giant smoking, swirly hole that had suddenly been in the floor of Jane's lab. He lifted his hat up from the ground, dusted it off and placed it on his head.

"Well, it's not like you gave me any choice!" her captor growled. He tugged her firmly towards a small path that meandered through the large growth of forest that surrounded them.

"Yeah, cause I distinctly remember saying, 'Hey, guy with the funny hat and the waistcoat, you had better kidnap me or else!'"

The guy paused, squishing his face up in displeased frustration. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But the hat has rules. Two people in, two people out, and since you tased my companion, well, sweetheart, that means you're up. You only have yourself to blame."

"Look, buddy, I don't know how they do things where you're from, but on my world, victim blaming is for the kind of asshole that-" He jerked her to a stop and put his finger to her mouth.

"I get it. You don't want to be here. I wish you weren't here, either. But the fact is you are here, and if you ever want to get home your best bet is to stick with me. I need to think, I have to figure this out, and then, I'll try and take your back, trade you for my friend, okay?" He said, looking her right in the eye.

He had very nice, stormy grey eyes, and his figure was tall and sturdy. Not that she was the kind of girl to be taken in by a pretty face or some deliberate eye contact. Still, he seemed sincere enough.

She eyed the forest behind him, suddenly wary of the shadows and dark places and what they might hold. It probably wouldn't be wise to run off into this strange new world without knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Where are we, anyway?" She asked, her eyes pinched beneath her furrowed brow.

He grabbed her hand and started leading her down the path again. Just when she'd decided he wasn't going to answer he grunted and gestured at the trees. "This is my realm. The Enchanted Forrest."

Okay, Darcy thought, that sounds fake, but okay. "And you are?"

He actually paused then, swept the hat off his head and gave her a fancy little bow. "Jefferson, at your service."

Darcy scowled harder. He may have made the appearance of a gentleman, but his tone was at least 80% sarcasm. She'd have to watch herself with this guy. He was good-looking and sarcastic. That was two out of three of her major attraction factors. She was pretty sure he didn't have a hero complex, though, so she was probably safe from a full house, what with him trying to break in and steal something from her boss.

"And you're some kind of world-jumping master thief, right?" She asked after they'd started walking again.

He scoffed, but she caught the edge of his lips twitching up. "Hardly. Especially considering how badly I'm botching my current heist," he added bitterly. "I must be getting old," he muttered to himself before he crested a rise and hummed in satisfaction at the sight before them.

The path they were on intersected a wide dirt road, complete with wheel ruts and roadkill, which she had to cover her nose at when she caught a whiff of blood and decay...

Only it wasn't road kill. Not the kind she was expecting, anyway. When they reached the open road, she could see the crosses stuck into the wet earth in the ditch on the other side. There was one every twenty or thirty feet, each with a gutted and beheaded corpse lashed to the top.

"Nope," Darcy stated simply, ripping her hand from Jefferson's and turning to run back the way they'd come.

"Hey!" He shouted and started after her. She angled away from the path, sprinting despite the branches and roots and tree trunks that tried to obscure her flight.

She didn't get very far before he tackled her from behind and knocked her roughly into the side of a felled log. She grunted in pain and struggled against his hold. "No!" She shrieked. "Let me go!"

Jefferson managed to wrestle her down, though, turning her into her back and pinning her arms next to her head and straddling her thighs to keep her from kicking with her feet. "No! Please! I just want to go home!"

"Just stop, okay!" He ordered, pushing harder on her wrists until she winced with pain. "It isn't safe here. We have to be careful-"

As if from his lips to god's ears, the sound of horse hooves on the road, still barely visible through the foliage, started growing rapidly. Her first thought was, Yay, I'm saved! But then she caught the look on Jefferson's face. Nearly equal parts fear and rage, though fear was winning by a narrow margin, poured across his expressive face. He quickly grasped two fists full of her sweater and rolled them, tossing her over the log to press her bodily into the hollow on the other side and cover her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet! Or we're both dead!" He hissed and then dropped his head down to hide his face in the crook of her shoulder.

Darcy froze, her entire body shielded by his, and her eyes wide with panic. The weight of his body was substantial, and the sound of the horses approaching grew to a thunderous roar. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned to press her ear against his cheek. His hand moved from her mouth to her other ear as he covered her, protecting her from the frightening cacophony on the road.

She stayed that way, the hard lines of his body against her soft curves, as the horses and their presumed riders passed by. Once he deemed it safe, Jefferson lifted his head and peered over the log. "They're gone," he stated confidently after a tense, silent moment.

"Who were they?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Bloody Hoods," he informed her, jaw tight and his body held rigid. He looked down at her, their face inches apart, their breathing quick and their pulses rapid from the adrenaline. “You okay?” He asked, frowning as he pushed hair out of her face.

“I could be worse, I guess,” she sighed, then decided lying here in the Enchanted Forest and having a moment with this charming but slightly unhinged man while a gang called the Bloody Hoods charged around on horseback was a bad idea. “You wanna get off me, now?”

“Right, sorry,” he murmured and climbed to his feet, offering her a hand up, which she reluctantly accepted. “We’ll have to stay off the road, but we can follow it most of the way.”

“Most of the way where?” she prodded, brushing forest detritus from her backside.

“A safe place. I told you. I need time to make a new plan,” he said then, taking her wrist in his hand once more and pulled them off through the trees.

“I take it the Bloody Hoods are bad?” she prompted, hoping for some answers to help get things sorted in her mind, put order to the chaos and give her something to focus on.

“Very,” he replied, leading her around a large puddle of muddy water. “They’re new in the forest. Showed up a couple months ago with strange weapons and lots of men. They started killing or imprisoning just about everyone they came across. They’re the ones who-“ he gestured vaguely towards the road in the distance. “They wear these creepy red masks and hoods and they are absolutely ruthless. They’re also the reason we’re in this mess. They’re the one that forced me to try and steal your friend’s invention.”

That made Darcy jerk to a halt once more. “What!? You’re working for them?”

He whipped around to return her unhappy glare. “Not by choice! What part of ‘forced’ do you not understand?”

“The part where these guys are apparently serious bad news and you’re still trying to help them instead of fighting against them! You must be some kind of coward,” she spit at him.

“They took my daughter!” he shouted right back. “They took her and they said… If I didn’t bring them the device…” He looked utterly desperate as he put his fists over his eyes and shuddered with distress. “Look, I don’t expect you to understand. But I just got my Grace back and now these MONSTERS have her and they aren’t exactly known for their benevolent handling of prisoners, okay? And I’m just…”

Darcy stopped his rambling rant by grabbing his shoulder and tugging on him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know about your kid. You don’t…you don’t have to tell me, I get it. I mean, I don’t have any kids, so I don’t really get it, but I know I’d do just about anything to save someone I love, so… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have said that.” She rubbed his arms up and down and tried to comfort him, which was crazy because he’s the one that kidnapped her. Though… apparently he had a good reason.

She rolled her eyes and tried to force down a grown. “I’ll help you, okay, Jefferson. If we can get back to my world, I’ll talk to my friends. They sort of specialize in taking out armies of murderous badies. We’ll help you. I’ll help you get your daughter back.”

He lowered his hands and looked at her with hope shinning from every pore. Jefferson’s face fell after a second, though, and he gave her a skeptical look. “Why would you help me? I kidnapped you. Is this some kind of trick to get me to take you back? You’re just trying to manipulate me…”

“Nope,” she said popping her P and giving him her most sincere look. “Not trying to trick you. You might not be a hero, but you’re just trying to help your kid, which makes you sort of okay in my book?” she lifted a shoulder in defeat and resigned acceptance of the idea. “But my guys, they are heroes. When I tell them what’s up, they will help you. It’s what they do. It’s what I help them do.”

“You really think they can help me rescue Grace?”

“I do,” she said confidently.

Jefferson’s smile was a thing of beauty. “If you can help me get her back, I’d own you forever! I’d take you anywhere you want to go.”

She pictured herself lying on a white sand beach, watching the sunset in a bikini and having Jefferson serve her Mai Tai’s on a tray while wearing nothing but a grass skirt. She kicked herself mentally and took a step back.

“Let’s worry about getting Grace back first, okay?” she offered, lowering her hands.

“Okay,” he agreed, nodding at her wisdom. He started to turn, then stopped. “I’m sorry, I don’t even know your name.”

“Darcy Lewis,” she said, offering her hand.

He shook it. “All right, Darcy Lewis. I’m going to trust you. Let’s get you home, shall we?” His hand was warm and strong in hers and she felt the shape of it acutely against her palm.

She followed him willingly, then. Shaking her head at herself and muttering, “Stockholm Syndrome, here I come,” as they moved through the magical trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: from White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane


End file.
